Fire
Fire (ファイア, Faia) is one of the Sacred Elements of the Ancients. It is commonly associated with the color red and shades of orange closer to it such as vermillion. Ignitus is an elder dragon who is the Sage of Fire. "Clear your mind, and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up and release the firestorm within you!" :—The Chronicler. Abilities Fire-based users who are associated with this element uses the manipulation of fire to burn down and sear their foes. They can travel through lava unharmed and can use furnaces as teleporters after opening a Fire elemental gate. Fire Users can also light up dark areas in certain levels (such as Darklight Crypt) with their attacks. Their abilities can defeat the Rotting Robbies (who can only be harmed by fire and cannons). In the turret sections of Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team, Fire Avenge Landers can use the ability Inferno, which defeats enemies instantly with an explosion. In Kaos Doom Challenge, their towers are furnace-powered flamethrowers, which can be upgraded into having even more fuel and bellows for hotter fire. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, Fire-aligned Portal Master Powers include a damaging flame aura, attack boosts and searing steam. Those are distributed in several conditions, and the names are as follows: *Flame Shield *Scalding Entrance *Searing Strike *Fiery Fuel *Fiery Desperation Weaknesses Water is the natural enemy of Fire, and Fire Users must be extra cautious when dealing with the Water Element, or they may find their flames well and extinguished. Fire Elemental Characters Unicorns *Trail Blazer Dragons * Ignitus (Sensei) * Malefor (taught) * King Warfang (taught) * Spyrp (taught) Rhinos * Fryno ** Flip Flop Fryno Fire Dogs * Hot Dog ** Molten Hot Dog Elves * Flameslinger ** Cupid Flameslinger Lava Monsters * Eruptor ** Elite Eruptor ** Lava Lance Eruptor (SuperCharger) ** Volcanic Eruptor Spirit Knights * Ignitor ** Legendary Ignitor Hybrids * Sunburn Avenge Landers * Smolderdash * Torch Giant * Hot Head ** Obsidian Hot Head SWAP Force * Blast Zone ** Dark Blast Zone * Fire Kraken ** Jade Fire Kraken Trap Masters * Ka-Boom * Wildfire ** Dark Wildfire Minis * Small Fry * Weeruptor ** Eggsellent Weeruptor SuperChargers * Hammer Slam Bowser * Spitfire ** Dark Spitfire ** Instant Spitfire Senseis * Ember * Flarewolf * Tae Kwon Crow Villains * Chef Pepper Jack * Grinnade * Scrap Shooter * Smoke Scream Fire Minions * Evil Pyro Archer * Evil Phoenix Dragon * Evil Eruptor Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Fire Elemental Items Traps * Blazing Belch * Eternal Flame * Fire Flower * Scorching Stopper * Searing Spinner Vehicles * Burn-Cycle * Hot Streak ** Dark Hot Streak ** Instant Hot Streak ** Event Edition Hot Streak ** Golden Hot Streak * Toaster Bomber Spell Cards Fire Spells are used for raw, continuous damage. Either by lingering and fixed damage, blocking healing and encouraing multiple spells in one turn, they are an asset in taking down single enemies quickly. The Fire team spell is the Column of Fire, summoned by the Fire characters of the team and causing more damage the more there are on it. * Fire Hose * Too Hot To Handle * Flame Wave * Hot Pants * Noxious Firebrand - Relic * Slow Burn * Trial By Fire * 5th Degree Burn * Fuel For The Fire * Brimstone - Relic * Fireball * Stoke The Flame * Soul Scorch * Column of Fire History Dragons Avenge Landers Fire is one of the most ancient sources of power in all of the Magic World, even Hugo's research suggests that it existed even before written records began. Being the brightest of the elements, Fire plays an important role in helping keep The Darkness at bay. Avenge Landers powered by the Fire Element, such as Flameslinger and Eruptor, have proven highly effective in defending the world from the evil Kaos. Synopsis See also External links * Fire Spyro Wiki * Fire Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Neither the Fire nor the Life and Plant elements contain Series 2 Dragons. * This and the Air element currently have no sidekicks. Category:Fire Users